Onua's Past
by Lady Alendria
Summary: Onua in my opinion is the coolest character in the immortals series (besides Kit and Kally and Kadar lol they're all k's) and no1 has done a fanfic 4 her so i did one, enjoy and R/R
1. Prologue

A.N. is a random idea that just like popped into my head while I was staring blankly at the computer screen.  

Onua Chamtong looked at herself in the mirror.  She looked beautiful her hair was in an elegant knot at the back of her head with little ringlets of hair falling out of it.  There were rubies in the ringlets that sparkled when they were hit the right way by the light.  

"Onua!" Her friend called from the hall.  "Are you ready yet? The service is about to start."

"Oh drat."  Onua mumbled.  "Can you help me with my veil Inger?"

"Onua!  You're not ready?  You're getting married and you're behind schedule as usual.  You're such a bad procrastinator."

"Yeah I know Inger, but could you please help me?"

"Sure, why not? That's what friends are for huh?  To help you move your butt especially on your wedding day!"

Inger walked into the little dressing room, were Onua was looking at herself in the mirror, sighed and picked up the veil which was also studded with rubies.  It was a white lace that went beautifully with her friend's creamy white dress.  The dress also had rubies in it like Onua's hair and veil.    Inger placed the veil on Onua's head delicately; she flipped it over Onua's face and took a look at her.  The veil added a lot to her appearance.  

"Onua, this is it.  No turning back now."  Inger said as the music started to play.  She then slipped out of the room to watch the service.

Onua took a deep breath and let it out slowly before taking a shaky step out of the room and headed to the podium.  

A.N.  – I know this is short but it's just a prologue.  So r/r I wanna know if you like it.  Or intrigued by it or wutever… yeah so r/r


	2. Tahoi

**Chapter 2**

Tahoi

"Teono!"  Onua called to her husband.  "Teo, where are you?"  She poked her head into the bedroom and found him staring out the window.  "Teo, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Oh, sorry Onua.  I just got lost in my thoughts.  Sorry honey."  He answered turning so his back was to the window.

Onua laughed.  "Well, I was going to go into town, we're short on flour.  And also, that farmer down the road, his dog had puppies right before the wedding, so I'm going to pick the one that he's giving to us as a late wedding present."

"Onua, you talk too much."  Teo laughed and gave her a quick kiss before shooing her out the door.

The sun beat down on Onua as she rode to the market on her horse, Shadowfax.  The market was about an hours ride away, Onua and Teono lived in a little cottage near the mountains.  Forests surrounded the house and made it seam like a magical place.  They never got any deer or wolves seeking their gardens of horses because of Onua's wards.

"Whoa Shadowfax it's alright."  Onua murmured to her horse as a wolf howled in the trees next to the road.

The sun rose higher in the sky as they drew nearer to the market.  Onua slid off of Shadowfax's back and led him in to the market place.  It was busy as usual and Onua had to push past several people to get to her friend's stand.

"Hey, Onua, long time no see."  Inger called out to her.

"Hey Ing, I just need 2 pounds of flour."

"So Onua, have you heard the news?"  Inger asked as she scooped out the flour into a little parcel.  "That Prince Jonathan of Tortall is getting married."

"Well, that good for Tortall I guess."  Onua said shielding her eyes from the sun to look at her friend.

"Yeah, it's good for Tortall, but for us K'miri as well."

"Oh really?  Good for us, how so?"

"Well, he's marrying Princess Thayet jian Wilima, and she's part K'miri."

"Oh, wow."  Onua said as she picked up the parcel of flour.  "That is good for the K'miri.  Well, Ing, I'd better be off.  We're getting a dog and I can't wait to get back to Teo. Bye."

Onua picked up Shadowfax's reins and led him away from the market.

"Onua!  Wait I need to tell you about Teono!"  Inger called after her, but her voice was lost in the crowd.  She sighed and turned to her next customer, a large dark foreigner.

"Hello there."  He said good naturally.  "I'd like…"

Onua was cantering down the road on Shadowfax, making good time.  They were approaching an old farm house.  Onua stopped Shadowfax and tethered him to the post by the door.  Onua brushed off her skirts and knocked on the door.  The door creaked open to revile an old weathered man.  

"Ah, it's you lass, come in."  He said opening the door wider.  "You're coming for the puppy?"

"Yes, that is what I was planning on doing."  Onua replied getting a creepy feeling.

"Well then, choose one."  He said opening a door.  Five little fluffy puppies came bursting out.  One stood apart form the others growling.  Onua was looking at him, feeling sorry for him.

"Oh, you don't want that one.  'E don't get along with anyone."  As the farmer spoke the puppy slowly got to his feet and approached Onua.

"Aw, he's so adorable."  Onua sighed.  "I'll take him."

"Well lass, ifin that's the one you want you'll be wantin, I guess you can 'ave 'im."

"Oh, thank you!"  Onua cried scooping the puppy up into her arms.  The puppy struggled for a moment before settling down in her arms with a sleepy yawn.

"I think," Onua said to her new friend as she mounted shadow fax.  "I'm going to call you Tahoi, it means Ox."

"Tahoi barked in agreement before they started the long ride home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N.  I'm sorry it took me so long to post this, the next chapter won't talk too awfully long to post.


End file.
